One Soul Purpose
by This Guy 222
Summary: A boy looses all he lives for one ungrateful night so he wanders off on his own... Now 6 years later hes back with only one thing on his mind... revenge


This Guy 222 : Hey guys and gurlz... well yeh this is my first story so i hope yous enjoy.. i only put it up on this site because i couldnt send it to my friend for some.. unkown reason -.-;;..

Nina : A perfectly good reason! My computerz email thingy isnt working! -smiles-

This Guy 222: Well yes... I do not own ragnarok the animation or any of the sort... I only own the characters which are all totally made up!

* * *

**One Soul Purpose**

**Prologue**

"Honey wake up quickly. Get up, get the kids and get away from here as fast as you can." said the man in an rush. Woken up she rubbed her eyes to rid herself of sleep. Looking to her right she noticed her husband quickly getting dressed into his Knight uniform. Quick to follow she hurriedly slipped out of her night gown and put on her Priestess uniform.  
"What's happening dear? Is something bad going on?" she asked quickly.  
"Yes honey, really bad. A group of people and a large group of monsters just came here and started destroying the place. I have to get out there and help fight them off." he said grabbing his broadsword.  
"What! Why! What are the Prontera Knights doing!" she asked looking around for her mace.  
"They're out their fighting but are outnumbered. People from the neighbouring areas ran out to fight as soon as they could. If we don't hurry this place is gonna be in ruins in no time." he said.  
"Once you find your mace, grab our kids and warp to Morroc. They'll be safe there." he said and whistled for his pecopeco to come.  
"Ohkay, but I'm coming back. I can't leave you alone." she replied.  
"No, you stay with the kids. If anything we're to happen to you…" at the thought of ever loosing his loved one he sadly and quietly said the last part "…I'd never forgive myself."  
"I became a priestess to help in situations of need. This is one of those situations. Plus I just can't let my husband run out into the battlefield by himself. I can't live with the knowledge of knowing that I could have done something to help." she replied stubbornly. Knowing quite well how stubborn his wife can be he knew he couldn't win this argument.  
"Alright" he said and with a sigh he rode out the house on his pecopeco. "TELL THE KIDS I LOVE THEM. BE CAREFUL." he shouted of in the distance.

* * *

Looking at her husband one last time she turned on her heels and headed towards her children's bedroom. Luckily for her they had a bunk bed that way she didn't have to run around as much. But now wasn't the time to think about that. She quickly woke them both up and told them to get dressed.  
"What's goin on mom." her oldest son said through a yawn.  
"The whole city's being attacked by a group of people and that seem to be sided with monsters. Youse have to escape as soon as possible." she said.  
"Why haven't the Prontera Knights stopped them?" he asked seeming confused and bewildered. "They're trying but are being seriously outnumbered. Put your assassin uniform on, get your belongings and meet me outside as soon as possible. Help your brother get his stuff together too." she said in a hurry.  
"Mom, I wanna fight them off too." her eldest said. "No, these guys are too powerful. Let us handle it. You just take care of your brother." she said.  
"No, he's old enough to be able to take care of himself. Besides I didn't become an assassin for nothing. I am one of the best fighters in Prontera you know that." he said just as stubborn as she had been earlier.  
"Yes I know you are, but if anything were to happen to you..." she said. "Nothing will happen to me mom, and if anything does their will be other priest and priestess's out there to support." he said knowing there would be.  
"Alright fine, help your brother get his things together then and meet me outside." she said. Giving one last hug to her youngest son she said "Remember both I and your dad love you very much, both of you. You must live, you have yet to live a full life so you must." then she ran down stairs and outside the house and waited for them.

The youngest son who had been quiet up until now said "Hey bro, yous are going to come back to Morroc for me... right?" he said sounding a little worried.  
"I dunno man, in case we don't you can have the money I've saved up. Its ALOT so that'll help you out for a long while. Come on man we gotta hurry and get you out and fast." he said grabbing his brothers novice uniform and sword. "Hurry up and put this stuff on." he said.  
"How much... exactly have you saved up?" the younger asked.  
"Geez man now's not the time, but if you really wanna know I'd say around about 7.5 mil or so." he said putting his chin between his finger and his thumb thinking.  
"Daymmm now that's heaps." the other replied.  
"Yeah I know he he. What'd you expect. I am one of the best assassin's in town after all." the eldest said.  
"Touché." Came the younger ones reply.

"HEY WHATS TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG. HURRY UP ALREADY." their mother shouted from outside seemingly annoyed or worried, one or the other they really couldn't tell right now.

"Shit yeah lets get goin." said the younger one as he finished putting his novice uniform on and grabbed his Falchion.  
"About time you guys got here. Alright stand back." she said grabbing taking a blue gem out of her pocket.  
"**WAR...**" she started but was suddenly blown into the wall of their house.  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" the eldest shouted out of surprise and fear.  
"MOM!" her youngest shouted running to her side. The damage wasn't too bad, just a little rest and she'd be fine. From the smoke came a man… or monster, one couldn't really tell. Tall, skinny, pale white with blonde unruly hair. His attire had made him look even more terrifying, being dark purple mixed with red. Nails must have been about 5 centimetres long on each finger.

"Hehehe. HEY KIDZ! The names Coulthard, pleasure to have to kill you." he said somehow seeing humour in this whole situation. His voice sent shivers down their spines, although it wasn't as bad as his looks.  
"Coulthard..." the name barely came out as a whisper from the brothers. The way the youngest had said it had clearly shown fear. But the way the older one said it had been different, more… angry yet calm.

"Now let the games begin! **COLD BOLT!**" the one known as Coulthard shouted the end part as giant popsicles of ice came hailing from the sky.  
"LESTER GET BACK!" the older said dodging in between the popsicles getting closer and closer to his target.  
"**SONIC BLOW!**" he shouted hitting every piece of Coulthard he could see.  
"**LIGHTNING BOLT!**" came the wizards surprise attack blowing the assassin 10 feet into the air. Arching high up into the air he seemed to twist his body around and land gracefully on the ground unharmed.

"I don't understand, you shouldn't have been able to counter in the middle of my skill." he said surprised.  
"You fool, you think something as novice as that would get me? You forget who your dealing with." Coulthard replied cockily. Taking a better look he realised that what his _sonic blow_ hit, was safety wall.  
"I see now, I guess I can't risk underestimating you again." he replied.  
"Actually what you must do is OVERESTIMATE ME!" he shouted as he started to glow. The wind picked up from his enormous power blowing everything everywhere. "Woahh." he said in awe at the enormous show of power.

"**LORD OF VERMILLION!**" he shouted. 'this spell destroys everything it touches, there's no hope for him now.' he thought victoriously. The assassin put his katars in front of his face in a cross like defence position, preparing for the impact. What was left after the attack was a crater at least 10 feet deep. 'And that's the end of that. He truly was a skilled warrior, too bad I had to kill him.' Coulthard thought turning away from the battlefield.

"It was good knowing ya kid, but noone can battle me and come out alive." he said to the air.  
"WRONG!" said the assassin appearing behind the wizard poised to strike. 'Oh shit...' thought the wizard turning his head looking the assassin straight in the eyes. Those eyes, they seemed to burn straight through him and directly to his soul.  
"**SONIC...BLOW!**" Law shouted throwing his last ounces of strength into one final attack in hopes of finishing his opponent. The extremely high speed attack caused dust to form around covering the two from view. When the dust finally cleared one figure could be seen standing and another on the ground.  
"Gyahh... you .. you punk..." Coulthard said spurting out blood. His clothes torn and slashed in several different places, and cuts all along his body and face. With blood seeping through each cut one would have been there to have believed him to still be alive. Glaring down at the assassin on the ground before him, he grabbed his mace in an attempt to kill his tired and weakened opponent.  
"GOODBYE KID!" Coulthard shouted as he lifted his mace up above his face. Aiming for the assassins head he swung his weapon with as much power as he could muster.

"NOOOOOO." cried the younger brother stabbing the Coulthard in the back. The wizards face was mixed with what looked to be surprise, confusion and fear.  
'How could this have happened.' were his last thoughts as he was roughly pushed out of the sword and into the ground. Coulthard lay on the ground face first and slightly bent, holding onto his deep chest wound. Blood flowing even out much faster then before and in a matter of seconds he lay there unmoving. His eyes had rolled back into the back of his head as he lay motionless. Lester was standing on the spot holding onto his sword with one hand and the other rested at his side. The only signs of movement were of his chest, showing his slow and steady breathing. Turning to look at the fallen wizard the realization of what he had done hit him full force. He had killed a person, not a monster but a person. Being only a novice and already stained with the blood of another. His thoughts were quickly diminished as he was interrupted by the sound of faint coughing. It seemed that the sound had come from his older brother, who had stood up but was bent over slightly.

* * *

This Guy 222 : Well thats my prologue... this was just a story i had decided on doing out of.. nothing.. so depending on what kind of comments/replies/posts i get from readers i might or might not be continuing this.

Nina : You readers better review!.. or your gona have to answer ta me! -grabs out a mallet-

This Guy 222 : best thing to do is listen to her when shes like this

Nina : -glares at This Guy 222- You watch yourself buddy.

This Guy 222 : -gulp-


End file.
